


Sweet

by Elzzorr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Barista!Nicole, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, No Curse, Oneshot, Poor Waves just wants some almond milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: Nicole perked up when she recognized the familiar face. “Hey, I remember you! Green tea latte, right?”“Yes please, and do you by chance have almond milk?”“Uh last I checked, we do not…” The barista checked under one of the counters for confirmation. “Sorry, is soy milk alright?”“It'll have to do.”Nicole scribbled down the order on the side of the cup. “Your name is…” She squinted her eyes as she tried to remember. “... Waverly?”“Waverly.” The brunette nodded in confirmation with a smile. The cute barista had remembered her name.--------Nicole is a barista at a coffee shop near her university's campus and Waverly is a regular customer. Waverly's requests for almond milk lead Nicole to make a special purchase and maybe something more.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is just a oneshot I had written years ago for a different ship and fandom and didn't post... I thought, eh why the hell not and decided to edit it and here ya go.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Nicole greeted the woman approaching the counter in a tired voice, eyes still focused on refilling the coffee grinder. “Welcome to Calamity Jane’s...” She had been completely drained from her all-nighter in the library trying to finish her thesis paper, but perked up when she recognized the familiar face. “Hey, I remember you! Green tea latte, right?”

 

“Yes please, and do you by chance have almond milk?”

 

“Uh last I checked, we do not…” The barista checked under one of the counters for confirmation. “Sorry, is soy milk alright?”

 

“It'll have to do.”

 

Nicole scribbled down the order on the side of the cup. “Your name is…” She squinted her eyes as she tried to remember. “... Waverly?”

 

“Waverly.” The brunette nodded in confirmation with a smile. The cute barista had remembered her name.

 

“Right,” She scrawled the woman’s name above the drink order, “Okay, Waverly, one green tea latte with soy milk coming right up!”

 

“Thanks.” Waverly paid the barista and dumped the loose change into the tip jar.

 

At 7:00 in the morning, the small coffee shop was filling quickly, other 8am students and early risers enjoying their drinks.

 

Nicole quickly served Waverly her hot drink and Waverly was off to class.

 

*

 

The next day, Waverly returned for yet another green tea latte.

 

“Morning, Waverly! Green tea latte?”

 

“Yes please, and I don't mean to pester you, but do you have any almond milk?”

 

“Um still no… sorry…”

 

“It’s fine. I guess it isn’t everyone’s first choice in dairy substitute.”

 

“Yeah, my boss considered getting lactose-free milk and I could probably give him a little nudge if it’s something you would think would help?”

 

“Oh I’m sure others would like that; I’m actually vegan so my non-dairy reasons are different than mosts’. But thank you for asking. You’re so sweet, Nicole.”

 

She exited the glass doors before she could see the blush creeping onto the redhead’s cheeks.

 

*

 

Over the next two weeks, Waverly stopped asking if they had almond milk and Nicole got used to Waverly walking in at exactly 6:55 every morning. Nicole had grown fond of Waverly and serving her was always the highlight of her morning. She'd occasionally chat with Waverly, who she learned was a junior at the local university, pursuing a major in history with a focus in ancient literature and language. Nicole was thoroughly impressed when Waverly revealed she was fluent in four languages, including Latin. When asked, she told the brunette about her being a criminology major at the same university and explained how she had to work as a barista to save up enough for the police academy, where she planned on attending after she graduated in the spring. Nicole didn’t know it, but Waverly was impressed by her too.

 

Through their morning talks, Nicole developed a bit of what you can call a crush on her regular customer. It was childish and kinda stupid considering the only time they ever saw each other was the brief 5 minutes Waverly was in the coffeeshop but nevertheless, she looked forward to seeing her every morning. This particular morning, Nicole was  sort of very excited when her regular walked in.

 

“Good morning, Nicole.”

 

“Morning, Waves!” The redhead flashed a cheery smile.

 

Waverly set down her money as Nicole grabbed a cup and scribbled down her name. After being given her change, Waverly sat down at a table until her drink was ready.

 

After thanking Nicole, she took one sip and noticed something was off.

 

“Is this almond milk?” She turned to the barista with a growing smile.

 

Nicole shrugged and tried to hide her blush. “Well, I figured since you always ask for it, I figured it wouldn't hurt to buy you a couple cartons…” 

 

“You bought almond milk just for me? With your  _ own  _ money?!”

 

“Well it's the least I can do since you come here  _ every _ day. I hate it when I can’t serve a customer exactly the kind of drink they’re craving…” She rubbed her neck and blushed.

 

“That's so sweet of you…” Waverly took another sip of her delicious latte. A thought popped into her head. “What time does your shift end?”

 

“Ummm 1:30…?”

 

“Great! Thank you so much for the almond milk!!” She rushed off extremely happy and excited.

 

*

 

“Alright, Dolls, I'm done for the day— see you tomorrow.” Nicole walked to the back room to clock out and hang her apron up. She gathered her belongings– her jacket, backpack, and motorcycle helmet– and began to walk out the door when someone called her name.

 

“Nicole! Wait!” 

 

Nicole turned around to find Waverly jogging over as best as she could with three textbooks in her arms and a full backpack on her shoulders.

 

“Waverly? What're you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to ask you if I can buy you a coffee. It's the least I can do…”

 

After a beat she blurted out, “Unless you have class to go to or other plans, cause that’s fine too; I know all about plans cause yup I’m a planner-”

 

Nicole was a bit surprised but still managed to smile at the shorter girl’s antics. “Waves. I’d love to get a coffee with you.”

 

Waverly blushed. “Wonderful.”

 

Before she knew it, Nicole was walking back inside her workplace but instead of making the drinks, she sat down at a table while Waverly ordered them. Dolls smirked when he saw Nicole sit and stare at Waverly and winked before he turned around to make their drinks.

 

When Waverly brought back two coffees, she immediately began to dump non-dairy creamer and sugar into her cup, stirring the hot liquid until it was a light beige color. Nicole drank hers black and smiled at the adorable woman sitting across from her. 

 

They stayed at that table for hours, talking about themselves and asking about each other. They learned a lot about each other in those few hours, and Nicole’s crush on the historian grew bigger. When they were getting up to leave, Nicole thought her day couldn't get any sweeter.

  
  
  


Until Waverly stood on her tiptoes and placed a short kiss on Nicole's cheek.

  
  
  


Now  _ that's  _ sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me if you want, my tumblr is elzzorr
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
